Forbidden to love
by kitty of silver
Summary: It's so wrong, but it feels so right. Forbidden, but that makes it so much more sweeter.


Long story short: Kiche is a resistance fighter, along with several of our favorite characters. They oppose the Black Crest Alliance, a group of baddies who try to take over the worlds. The resistance try to stop them. You'll have to read it to know more.

Rated M for violence, blood, language, and extreme sexual content. You have been warned!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE BUT KICHE!!!!! EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX!!!! NO ONE BUT KICHE IS MINE!!!!!

Kiche is pronounced kee-shay

_________________________________________________________________

Kiche and Riku stood on the ledge, overlooking the factory. "That the place?" Kiche nodded. Riku wore a black hooded cloak to cover his silver hair. Kiche had no need to cover her midnight black hair. Her skin was the problem. Her skin was pale, almost silver. Riku stared at the factory as if it was a beast, waiting to swallow up all who entered it. Kiche understood the feeling. Sora was in there, along with several other resistance fighters. _My brother's in there_, Kiche thought. She remembered when Leon was captured. Kiche could still see Axel's evil grin as he separated them with a wall of fire. His malicious green eyes still haunted her. Along with Sora and Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Kairi were in there. The purpose of tonight's mission was to break them free.

"There!" Riku pointed as the factory door opened. A tall, lean red head stepped outside. His all-too familiar posture sent a shiver down Kiche's spine. _Axel_. She was ready to beat the shit out of him, but Riku put a restraining hand on her shoulder. A flame snapped to life as Axel honed his power over fire. He entertained himself with it as they looked on. After twenty minutes, he headed back inside. They moved in quickly, catching the door seconds before it closed. Riku slipped inside and looked around. "Coast is clear," he whispered. Kiche slipped in behind him. The sudden importance of this mission weighed on them. The live of eight people were at stake. One screw-up, and they were all dead.

Riku took the lead, keeping a eye out for Black Crest Defenders. The Defenders were the bodyguards of their archnemesis, Shadow. If Shadow had a different name, they had no idea what it was. The more Defenders there were, the closer they were to Shadow. Simply because that's how stupid they were. Riku headed along the East hallway. Kiche, however, felt compelled to go into the South hallway. So strong was the urge, that she didn't think to tell Riku. He kept going while Kiche vanished down a seperate hall.

_________________________________________________________________

Axel headed for the observation room. He'd heard that there would be an event to watch. They were going to observe to effects of stomach acid when released into the bloodstream. Better yet, they'd be using a prisoner. A rebel to be exact. Axel felt giddy, so giddy, that he didn't noticed that he was headed in the wrong direction. He never realized that he was in the South hall. By the time he calmed down, he noticed something slip around the corner. Always curious, he followed it. A girl with minight hair was quietly making her way down the hallway. He recognized her. _Kiche, you came to play. Just in time, baby._ He knew he was faster. So, he sprinted. By the time she heard him coming and turned to face him, he'd reached her and shoved her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, molding to every curve of her body. She was ready to scream, but he silenced her with his hand. "Shhh," he warned playfully, "If you scream, I won't be able to protect you from the Defenders. They never take kindly to intruders." She still fought against him. Her violet-gray eyes filled with a silent rage. He smiled and held her jaw with his free hand. She wanted to bite him, and she could've, but Kiche realized that he hadn't called others in. _What does he want?_ He saw the question in her eyes. His smile widened. "Kiche, I didn't call anyone beacause I don't want you to die. Not yet." Her dark eyebrows met together. He laughed softly. He raised her face to his. After a moment, his lips crushed hers. His tounge parted her beautiful lips and he commenced to explore every inch of her sweet mouth, svoring the decadent taste. She was sweet and bitter at the same time, and overall, it was delicious. Axel wanted more, and more he got. Kiche began to relax, she even wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer, tasting him as he did to her. He loved every minute of it. This is what he'd been waiting for, what he'd wanted all along. He pressed her into the wall, fumbling with the zipper of her cloak. She paused her explorations to take his hand, steady it and help him pull it down. As his swift fingers made quick work of her shirt, she had succeded in unbuttoning his shirt and tearing it off. Axel was lost in the moment. So lost, that he didn't notice the boy that crept up behind him.

_________________________________________________________________

Riku pulled out his dagger and stabbed Axel's shoulder. With a pained yelp, Axel lept back and Kiche sank to the floor. Riku growled at Axel, who started shouting for the Defenders. Riku pulled Kiche to her feet, covering her exposed flesh with his own cloak. With Defenders at their heels, they fled from the factory. Riku led Kiche into the Black forest. Under the cover of the charred trees, they ran back to base.

_________________________________________________________________

"What were you thinking, Kiche?!" "Don't yell at her. It's my fault. I should've noticed when she dissapeared!" "Don't go sticking up for her! You're just as bad! I should banish you right now!" "Fine, but banish me, not her!" Kiche listened to the argument with a sliver of disintrest. They would fight, get mad, not talk for a while, then make-up. It happened before. Riku's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Besides, what makes you think it was voluntary? He could've raped her, for all we know." Zack was silent. "I... I didn't think about it. She seemed like such a strong fighter." "She is. Keep in mind, though, we were in a Defender beehive." Silence. Kiche almost fell asleep. However, the recent events refused to leave her alone. She knew that once word got out of what went down in the factory, nothing would be the same. _No matter what my options were, I was dead the minute he touched me._ She knew no one would be able to fill the hole in her heart like Axel could. _Somehow, I'm going to see him again. Even if it means leaving the resistance. Of that much, I'm certain._ Zack and Riku had began their conversation, but Kiche was too tired to listen.

Kiche woke up to the chirping of a bluebird. She stood and stretched. "I'm going to go see Aerith today," she said to no one in particular. She pulled on her cloak and headed for the healer's tent.

"Kiche! So good to see you," Aerith called cheerfully. "Good morning, Aerith. Is there anything that makes you unhappy?" Her face fell for a split second as Cloud crossed her mind. Then she composed herself and smiled. "Why dwell on unhappy thing? They only make you sad." Kiche nodded. "Good point." Aerith caught the slightly depressed note in her voice and turned to face her. Aerith's bright eyes filled with worry as she took in Kiche's face for the first time. "Dear, what happened? You look horrid." "I don't know, Aerith. I feel physically fine. My head still works right. I think." Aerith's mind was immediatly medical. "How long have you felt this way? Any changes in appetite or any loss of energy?" Kiche shook her head. Aerith touched her forehead, determining if she was feverish or not. "Hmmm, seems normal. Have you been sleeping well enough?" Kiche nodded. Aerith rechecked her temperature and checked her ears for infections. "I don't see anything physically wrong. Perhaps it's emotional?" Shoulders sagged, Kiche knew the answer, but decided it best to lie. "Riku and Zack fought again last night." "Oh, those two, they fight like a married couple." Kiche's face flushed as she processed the statement. "A... Aerith? Y... you don't th... think...?" Aerith's eyes widened as she understood what she was getting at. Then they laughed. "Oh, dear, you had me worried. No, I don't think so." Kiche's laugh died down, but her smile remained. Not because it was funny, but because she had a way to see Axel again.

_________________________________________________________________

Axel didn't feel the same after that. Not even Roxas could cheer him up. Everyone blamed it on the stab to the shoulder (and his pride), but they were wrong. He missed Kiche. More than anything, he wanted, no, _needed_ to see her again. Axel lost his appetite, he couldn't sleep, he often realized he was walking up and down the South hall. In his waking dreams, he saw her face, her violet-gray eyes that could see into his very soul. Everything about her was beautiful, her lips, her eyes, her hands, everything. Axel was sick, lovesick to be specific.

Axel was in his room when Roxas found him. "Oh, there you are." Hazy emerald eyes met vivid blue ones. "Axel, I won't lie to you, You look like shit. No, like chewed up, spat out, and stepped on shit." "Thanks for your support, it's overwhelming." The joke fell flat as his voice betrayed his crappy mood. "Ax," Roxas said as he sat on the bed, "You haven't eaten in three days. You never sleep. You look like shit all the time. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Axel looked up then. "Is it that bad?" Roxas nodded, dark blonde hair bouncing. He sighed. "Damn," he murmured. Axel wanted to see Kiche so badly. _Bad enough to betray Roxas and the Black Crest Alliance?_, he asked himself. _Yes, I need to see her, or I'll die. Whether it's heartache or starvation, I'll die if I don't see Kiche._

_________________________________________________________________

Kiche woke up as a strange noise floated softly from right outside her tent. A shadowed figure stepped into the cramped space. The posture she immediatly recognized. _Axel?_ He placed a note in her hand. _How did he know I was awake?_ He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Then, he vanished into the night.

She waited until the sun was up. When she had enough light, she read the note. It read:

**Kiche,**

**If you get this, know that I miss you**

**No one can complete me like you do**

**Meet me in the silver forest**

**I'll wait forever if I must**

**I love you,**

**Axel**

Kiche waited for dark. It wasn't easy, but she stole a horse and rode to the Silver forest. It was her favorite of the forests. Sure enough, there was another horse already there. It was the black horse that was used by Defenders for speed reasons. A mop of red hair darted through the forest. Axel popped out from behind a tree and gave a grand bow. Kiche laughed when his speed caught up with him and he tumbled head over heels. He landed at her feet. He blinked in surprise, then laughed with her. He jumped to his feet. For a moment, they were happy to look at each other. Then, Axel pulled her closer. She wrapped her bare arms around his neck. He lifted her up and gently pressed his lips to her neck. She buried her face into his shoulder. Kiche felt hot tears well up in her eyes and spill over. Axel kissed her tears away. "Kiche, why are you crying?" "You're here. I feel better than I ever felt before. I feel so happy." Axel smiled as his heart melted. He held her closer. He heard the wind whisper something urgent, but he ignored it. He looked down at Kiche. She seemed so peaceful. His lips met hers. He let her go first. She was a little shy at first, but gained her confidence and parted his lips with her tounge. She exhaled deeply, happily. He felt her heartbeat, slow and wonderful, against his his. Their hearts beat in time together. Who knows how long they were there, lost in each other, but by the time Kiche grew sleepy, the sun had begun to rise. She didn't want to leave. An idea struck her. "Axel," she murmered sleepily, "Do we have to go back?" "Do you want to?" Kiche shook her head and buried her face into his chest. "Let's stay here, forever." Axel was a little shocked, but he soon got over it. "Why not?" He couldn't see it, but Kiche smiled. She looked up at him. Then she kissed him again. Axel's doubts were erased. They could stay here. No one knew where they'd gone. They were safe.

Of course, Axel spoke too soon. Kiche shrieked and threw Axel on the ground. She lay on top of him, as if protecting him. That of which she had. A minute later, someone pulled Kiche off of him while others held him down. A young man with jagged silver hair loomed over him. Kiche screamed at him. He turned on her, slapping her soundly. She was shocked into silence. "Learn your place, bitch." That pissed Axel off. No one did that to Kiche, not while Axel had breath in his body. Using tecniques he learned as a child, he broke free and attacked the silver haired man. Axel almost ripped at the man's neck, when a knife became embedded in his left arm. He stopped long enough for the other men to restrain him. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't break free. Blood leaked out of his arm. He tried Kiche's method and bit the restraining hands. They all but let him go, and he easily broke free. The man challenged Axel. Just as the red head lept forward, the other ripped the dagger out of his arm. Axel's arm began bleeding profusely. The crimson blood dreched his sleeve and shoulder. Kiche yelled, "NO! Riku, don't do this!" Riku flicked the blade, spraying blood on Kiche's face. As she wiped blood from her eyes, he grabbed a fistful of midnight hair and dragged he in front of Axel. Riku fixed the blade at Kiche's throat and said, "If you fight, she dies. If you don't fight, she lives. Simple as that." Axel knew they had no chance, so he gave in. "I'm sorry, Kiche, I have to," he whispered. With that, someone swung a rock at his head, knocking him out cold. The last thing he heard was Kiche screaming his name.

_________________________________________________________________

Roxas looked all over the factory for Axel. "Axel? Axel, where are you?" He ran into Saix. "Have you seen Axel?" "Nope." _Axel, where are you?_

_________________________________________________________________

Axel opened his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back. His feet were free, but he couldn't get up if he wanted to. A woman with long brown hair pulled into a pink ribbon was knelt beside him. She looked at him as a low groan escaped his throat. "Are you feeling alright?" He rolled his eyes. "I just got hit on the head with a rock, dragged somewhere I've never been, and left for dead. I'm just peachy." His sarcasm fell flat. The woman pressed her hand to his forehead. "No fever, no bleeding, I think you'll be just fine." She started to get up, but Axel asked her, "Where's Kiche? Is she okay?" The woman's soft eyes clouded over at Kiche's name. "She's fine, for now." "What do you mean, for now?" The woman shook her head. "Kiche's being punished for helping you. For loving you," she said sadly. "If you're lucky, they'll let you see her. But, only if..." Her voice trailed off. "If what?" "If she's still in love with you, by the time they finish with her."

_________________________________________________________________

Zack glared down at Kiche. She was curled into a tight ball at his feet, whimpering softly. It was impossible to be so angry at her. Zack's anger evaporated as she cried silently. Kneeling beside her, he pulled her into his arms. "Kiche, if it makes you feel better, they rescued Leon and the others. So, no worries, right?" He knew it was a pitiful attempt to calm her, because she cried harder. "Leon's probably disowened me," she sobbed. Zack realized only one thing would make her feel better. He helped her stand up and walked her out of the tent. She looked up at him with wide eyes when she realized where they were going. Right as they reached the tent, Aerith stepped out. "He'll be fine, just no more rocks, okay?" Zack nodded sheepishly. With that, he gently pushed Kiche towords the tent. She looked at it, then back at him. He motioned for her to go in. She opened the entrance and stepped inside.

_________________________________________________________________

Axel looked up as Kiche walked in. She looked at him with a blank expression, as if evaluating him. He looked back at her. She was bruised and blood was still spattered on her face. He sat up as best as he could and met her gaze. Kiche moved slowly, pained by her bruises, but she sat beside him. Axel felt a small blade touch his wrists, and the ropes fell away. After she cut the rest of the ropes away, he wrapped his arms around her. She nestled her face into the hollow at the base of his neck, murmuring contentedly. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He didn't care if he was going to be killed for it, he was going to do it. _If they don't like it, well, screw them_, he thought. There was no shyness this time, she didn't wait. Neither knew how long they had together, so they made the most of the time they had. After a long time, Kiche stood up. Axel followed her. She had that look in her eyes, and took his hand. She grabbed the dagger and cut the tent fabric open. Through that cut, they made their escape. It took no time to steal two horses and ride to the Silver forest. Once they were safely in the heart of the forest, they began where they'd left off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Where are they now?

Axel and Kiche got married and had many children.

Roxas met a girl, Namine, and fell in love

Sora and Kairi got married

Cloud and Aerith got married

Leon and Yuffie fell in love

Cid died in the factory (sorry!)

Zack died in a fight with a Nobody (again, sorry!)

*Leon never actually disowned his little sister

I'll say it again. I OWN NO ONE BUT KICHE!!!! EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX!!!!

Please reveiw. Love to hear from you!


End file.
